Shadow Shade Slayer Cursed Magic
Shadow Shade Slayer Cursed Magic is a type of Lost Cursed Magic and the only existing Shade Slayer, using Shadow as it's element. Description Shadow Shade Slayer Cursed Magic is a type of Curse/Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of shadow into their body and surroundings, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Shade. This magic, alongside it's usage of shadow, also utilizes the souls of dead shades in it's spells. Base Damage 10% for majority of spells. Spells Less's Spells Basic Spells •'Shadow Shade's' Cry: Less quickly gathers and fires a large quantity of soul-like shadow from his mouth in a cone shape. 10% Damage. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Shadow Shade's Calamity': Dead shades from the Shade Genocide appear under the target, dragging them down into the shadow where they're engulfed and suffocated by shadow. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Shadow Shade's Resolve': The user closes their eyes and then opens them as the soul of Dahalag reveals inside the eyes, pulsing and glowing a violent purple throughout the area, crushing the nearby people's will to fight. Time Duration: 10s [Trap Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] •'Shadow Shade's Rise': The user puts their hands together, pulling a shade out from the Realm of Dead Shades and summoning them in front of them becoming their temporary subordinate. The summoned shade is capable of physical existence, able to touch and feel as they like. [Support Spell] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Shadow Shade's Undesired Fist': The user coats their fist in the soul of a shade and punches the target, shoving the soul into their body and allowing the user to control the targets body for 10 seconds. Regular punch damage. [Restraining Spell] | [Cost: 2] •'Shadow Shade's Betrayal': The user infuse their magic into the opponent’s shadow and makes it backstab its owner, dealing damage (undodgeable unless the person has very fast reflexes, but even then it'll only be blockable and be 1/2 damage.) [Basic Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Shadow Shade Slayer Secret Art: Drows Enitalag': The user forms a large orb of all the dead souls of Ubraxi above him, after fully casting the spell, they converge into an extremely large pillar of swirling shade souls. The user then grabs hold of the bottom where the shape of a sword handle is formed; Niawag's soul, slamming the giant pillar of consuming souls down at the targets where it then bursts, exploding and devastating the area it hit. This attack does 75% divided by the amount of targets attacked evenly. [Secret Art] | [Long & Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] •'Shadow Shade Slayer- Attraction Mode': The user fills their body with the souls of dead "entertainment workers", boosting his attraction and seduction by 10x. [Mode] | [Cost: 10]Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic